Venez comme vous êtes
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Venez comme vous êtes", c'est ce qu'ils ont dit à la télé alors mois je viens comme je suis et autant te le dire tout de suite je suis en manque de bavardage, chiante, pauvre et impolie.


Yo ! Ceci est un pétage de câble, que l'on soit clairs. Ça faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Bonne lecture !

 **Venez comme vous êtes**

« Bonjour, bienvenue chez Mc Donalds, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

—M'écouter, parce que ? _Venez comme vous êtes_. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à la télé alors voilà, moi je viens comme je suis, et il faut que je vous dise, je suis en manque de bavardage, enfin, j'ai besoin de parler, mon chat me suffit plus, vous voyez ? Alors j'vais commencer par te raconter ma journée, ouais, en fait, j'peux te tutoyer ? Ouais, ouais, _venez comme vous êtes_ bah moi je suis sans gêne, j'suis pas polie.

« Ma journée elle était plutôt pourrie, déjà, elle commençait mal, quand j'me suis réveillée y avait plus de café. J'pensais pourtant que j'en avais fait la veille, j'étais persuadée mais faut croire que non sauf si y a quelqu'un qu'est entré dans mon appart' quand je dormais et qu'a bu tout le café. Ce serait presque possible, tiens. Donc, moi, quand j'ai vu qu'y avait plus de café, j'me suis dit « bonjour la journée de merde », parce tu connais la loi d'Murphy ? Voilà. J'crois que cette loi, c'est ce qui détermine chaque journée de ma putain d'existence. Du coup j'ai pris la peine de me faire recouler un café, et bordel ça prend du temps. Du coup j'ai pu remarquer que mon chat avait pissé sur le tapis de la salle de bains. Sérieusement ? La salle de bains c'est juste que du carrelage, tu peux pisser partout sauf, SAUF sur le tapis. Encore cet enfoiré de Murphy.

« J'avais la flemme de nettoyer du coup j'ai pas nettoyé je m'suis dit ça va puer la mort mais j'm'en fous y a jamais personne qui vient chez moi, t'façon. Ouais, ça c'est parce que j'aime pas les gens – ou parce que les gens m'aiment pas, je sais pas – mais quand même, j'ai besoin des gens. Bon sang tu sais pas ? Y a un de mes potes de lycée qui s'est suicidé y a pas deux ans, il m'a cité dans son testament mais moi j'me souvenais même pas de lui, du coup j'suis pas allée à son enterrement. Enfin, du coup comme j'ai attendu que le café coule j'étais en retard au taf et mon enfoiré de patron il me dit que c'est pas la peine de revenir, quel connard j'te jure. Par réflexe, par rage j'lui en ai collé une bonne, ils ont appelé les flics et j'ai dû me barrer en courant. J'lavais dit, hein, bonjour la journée de merde voilà ça faisait que se confirmer. Donc quand j'étais dehors il s'est mis à pleuvoir genre d'un coup, comme ça, j'avais pas eu le temps de trouver un arrêt de bus que j'étais trempée, j'avais la rage, j'me suis posée longtemps, j'voulais pas rentrer chez moi parce que je savais qu'ça puait comme pas possible, que ça allait m'arracher les narines en plus j'avais pas la foi de marcher.

« Alors j'suis restée longtemps, trempée, à rien foutre, j'crois qu'j'en ai profité pour choper la crève, tu l'entends ma voix comme elle est éraillée. J'étais tellement mal que j'ai voulu appeler ma mère, mais elle m'en veut depuis que j'ai accidentellement tué son chien. Juré, j'avais pas fait exprès. Du coup j'ai pas appelé ma mère, et mon père, c'est une espèce de faiblard qui suit ma mère du coup j'pouvais pas non plus l'appeler, tu vois ? Et puis il faut dire que j'étais un peu soûle, pour le chien. J'me souviens même pas c'qui s'est passé. Voilà, je viens comme je suis j'suis alcoolique, je crois, seule et triste et putain de bavarde. Bordel, j'suis chiante. J'te jure, mignonne, j'serais pas moi j'me serais flinguée, ce serait un service rendu à l'humanité, j'aurais eu une insigne du mérite, une connerie du genre, ç'aurait été cool. Qu'est-ce que ma vie aurait été cool, si j'avais pas été moi. Oh, oh, les gens derrière ! Vous arrêtez de vous plaindre et vous allez à une autre caisse, j'ai pas fini d'causer avec la jolie miss.

—Excusez-moi, Madame …

—Madame ? Bordel, tu m'appelles pas comme ça, mon nom c'est Larxène. Ouais, t'as vu ça même mon nom il est à chier. Remarque, j'aurais pu m'appeler Gertrude, ç'aurait peut-être été pire. Quoique… Les gens ils savent comment ça s'écrit, Gertrude, pour Larxène, j'peux toujours crever. Ah. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom, à toi ? Comment tu prononces ça ? Gzion ? Shionne ? Bordel, faut avouer que c'est pas mieux que Larxène. On a toutes les deux des prénoms de chiasse, beau point commun ! Alors, donc, j'en étais où ? Ah ouais, à l'arrêt d'bus. Au final j'me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même que je rentre chez moi, t'façon j'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire et entre la puanteur et se geler les ovaires, la pisse de chat c'était peut-être pas si atroce. Mais j'avais quand même pas envie de marcher, genre vraiment pas, en plus pour bosser j'avais mis ces salopes de godasses à talons donc j'suis montée dans l'bus, j'ai fraudé parce que ? C'est ce que je fais tout le temps. Mais comme ce connard de Murphy est toujours là – il pourrait pas dégager de ma vie trois minutes, franchement ? – bah y a eu des contrôleurs. Comme j'avais pas une thune sur moi, j'ai écopé d'une putain d'amende. J'sais même pas quand j'aurai les thunes de la payer, tiens. J'aurais dû donner un faux nom, comme quand j'étais gosse, mais non, non, j'fais plus ça, sérieusement j'suis trop honnête, c'est peut-être mon plus gros défaut.

—Vous prenez quelque chose, oui ou non ?

—Ah ça ? Non, non. _Venez comme vous êtes_ bah moi j'suis pauvre, t'avais pas encore compris, c't'ait tout de même pas compliqué à d'viner, hein. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'j'ai pas d'amis, parce que je suis pauvre, et chiante. Les deux ensemble ça fout vraiment la merde, tu crois pas ? Regarde, genre euh … Nabila ou … Trump, là, cet enfoiré de Donald Trump – putain il a le nom d'un perso Disney, ça craint – eh bah ils sont chiants mais ils sont riches du coup ils en ont des potes, ou encore … Ron, Ron dans Harry Potter bah tu vois il est pauvre mais il est sympa, du coup il en a aussi des potes. Franchement, c'est la merde d'être pauvre quand on n'est pas sympa. J'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'être sympa, en plus, moi, j't'ai dit, j'suis trop honnête, aussi. Voilà, c'est pour ça que ma vie c'est de la merde, quand j'suis née, Murphy il m'a vu il s'est dit « Oh celle là, elle va confirmer ma loi, elle va être l'exemple suprême ! », bah moi j'en ai ma claque, merde, vingt-deux piges que ma vie c'est l'emmerdement maximum, c'est même pas que j'suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, non, j'en ai par-dessus la tête, j'suis en train d'me noyer dans la merde, je respire de la merde, je bouffe ma merde, j'en ai ras le cul. Parfois j'me dis ça aurait pu être pire, mais en fait non, c'était juste pas possible que ça soit pire. Même les gosses qui crèvent la dalle en Afrique, ils sont mieux parce que y en a qui se préoccupent de leur cas, tu vois ? Y en a qui pense à eux mais qui pense à moi, hein ?

« J'suis la seule à penser à moi et franchement ça vaut pas grand-chose comme attention, tu crois pas ? Imagine j'suis la seule personne sur terre à me préoccuper de toi, tu s'rais déprimée, pas vrai ? Bah voilà. J'en ai marre. Eh, vous me lâchez, oui ! Sécurité de mon cul je discute, ça se voit pas ? Non, non, pas de « veuillez sortir », j'veux pas sortir, que ça soit bien clair. Toi, là, la pauvre caissière avec un nom aussi à chier qu'le mien, dis-leur qu'on est en pleine conversation, ils ont aucune notion d'la politesse ces enfoirés ! Remarque, moi non plus, eh. Argh ! Lâchez-moi merde ! Le patron ! J'veux voir le putain de manager de cette saloperie de succursale du capitalisme, ouais, pour voir, pour savoir, ouais c'est ça, pour savoir, qu'il m'explique pourquoi il respecte pas la foutue politique dont ils parlent dans leur pub, mais je suis chiante et quand je viens au Mc Do' JE SUIS CHIANTE et je vous EMMERDE qu'on soit bien clairs ! Avant qu'ils me virent, toi, là, Xion, donne-moi ton numéro il faut que je te dise, aussi, j'viens comme je suis et j'suis lesbienne, tu m'accordes un rencard ? J'aime bien discuter avec toi parce que tu parles pas trop, c'est cool. T'es pas très jolie, pas vraiment mon style mais j'suis grave en manque, alors j'vais pas faire ma difficile, tu vois ? Ouais, je sais mes techniques de drague sont pourries – merde, ça fait mal ! – mais comme je t'ai dit, je suis trop honnête. Allez, bonsoir à tous ! Je vous souhait bien du malheur, parce que merde si j'suis pas heureuse j'vois pas pourquoi vous le seriez ! Toi, Xion, mon numéro, retiens-le bien, il est facile c'est 01 12 12 12 12. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi à l'époque où j'avais des contacts et des moyens, me fais pas trop attendre, j'paie plus mes factures, y a moyen qu'ils coupent la ligne !

« J'te raconterai la fin de ma journée, parce que tu sais, ça c'était que le début ! Après c'est pire ! Murphy, souviens-toi de Murphy, à ma journée de merde j'vais rajouter d'm'être fait embarquer par les flics pour avoir fait un scandale dans un Mc Do', alors que le plus scandaleux c'est cette publicité mensongère ! Mais tu sais si tu m'appelles je l'enculerai un peu, Murphy, pour une fois, je le ferai chier je lui pèterai à la gueule ! Allez salut, fille presque pas trop moche, au plaisir ! »

.

.

.

… Voilà … j'ai pété mon câble, je m'en vais. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis éclatée à écrire ça, alors j'espère vraiment que ça vous a amusé aussi, que vous avez passé un bon moment, tout ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'intéresse !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
